


grief can drive a girl mad

by girlsarewolves



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harley's gone even more cuckoo, Prompt Fill, Scarface is an implied cameo, and Arnie's not around, set between Arkham City and Harley's Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's all dolled up in red and black; she just wants her Puddin' back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grief can drive a girl mad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user theyearofthewolf to the prompt 'mourn me'. Based on Harley's 'Hush little baby'. Potential trigger warnings for mental instability.

* * *

"I’ll make him pay, Puddin’," she promises. Holds the bundle in her arms close to her breast. "I’ll make them all pay for takin’ Mistah J away from us."  
  
Crushed hopes lay scattered and discarded on the floor. Paper memories adorn the wall.  
  
She’s all dolled up in red and black, black, black. She’s dyed her blonde hair black, black, black.  
  
She just wants her Puddin’ back, back, back.  
  
"Mama’s gonna make them pay," she whispers to her precious bundle. "Hush, now, Puddin’. Don’t you cry. Mama’s gonna make the whole world burn."  
  
She tucks the bundle in. Kisses carefully; the paint could smear, and her mind can’t let itself remember her positive was false, _false_ , **_false_**.  
  
Arnie’s not around these days; no one’s gonna take her baby away.  
  
Not like Mistah J, poor Mistah J, her Mistah J.


End file.
